Unidentified Shock Trooper Team
This unidentified Shock Trooper team was a UNSC Marine Corps fireteam of the 105th Shock Troops Division that was stationed aboard the . Their role was to be inserted onto the surface of the Covenant controlled planet of Heian via SOEIVs to assassinate a Prophet in an attempt to disrupt the Covenant supply chain. Members *Master Sergeant Cortez *Corporal Taylor H. Miles *Corporal Checkman *Private O'Brien History Mission Shocked to be paired with SPARTAN-II Cal-141, the team was inserted as a group of five via SOEIVs onto the surface of the planet Heian during a routine meteor shower to provide cover. However, after a collision with a meteor, Checkman's pod was knocked off course and he was thrown into the atmosphere too early, heating up and burning alive on entry. The others, including Cal, landed relatively safely in a tight group, but O'Brien's pod ricocheted into a lake. With Dutch and Cortez unable to help, Cal made short work of dislodging O'Brien's pod and tossing it to safety, much to the latter's dismay. Later, the team of four observed an ancient Forerunner township where the Covenant had set up the small patrol base. Cal gave the order to silently execute the small force but O'Brien alerted one of the Unggoy accidently and subsequently brought about the attention of a Jiralhanae Chieftain who Cal then engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand battle with, saving O'Brien from its hammer and a fall to rapids below, subsequently carrying him to safety like a baby. Arriving at the sniper spot with two minutes to spare, Cal-141 set up for the shot, but as the distant Phantom was touching down, the Chieftain from earlier was hot on the team's trail and had tracked them all the way, converging on their position. Only moments prior to the shot, the Brute charged in a fit of rage. Saving O'Brien for the third time, Cal pushed him aside and took a fatal blow to the head, sending the SPARTAN aside. Dutch, Cortez and O'Brien then attacked the Brute back, killing it point-blank with dozens of caseless rounds to the face. Barely alive, the trio aided Cal, removing the SPARTAN's helmet to reveal a white haired female as a shock to them all. Trembling and bleeding furiously from head injuries, Cal called out for O'Brien to take the shot, stating he was the only one who could do it. He then manned the Sniper Rifle and killed the Prophet at a range of several thousand yards. The next morning, Cal gave Cortez the data chip from the ruins of the Forerunner structures before dying.Halo Legends - The Babysitter Post-Mission Changed by his experiences with the SPARTAN, O'Brien made a phyiscal point at his next lunch break aboard the Kronstadt when he tossed an apple at Berger for talking down about the SPARTAN who died. Without Checkman and Cal, the team was reduced to three members and all three had changed their minds about their attitude towards the super soldiers. Appearances *''Halo Legends'' Sources Category:ODST Units